bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:McJeff/Archive22
Question Hello. May I ask you something? Billy cougar (talk) 10:18, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. Jeff (talk· ) 10:22, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::How do you make a sound quote on Wade Martin's page? You know, how did you put the sound (listen thingy) near his quote? Billy cougar (talk) 10:23, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::You have to find the line of dialogue in the game's data files and then convert it into a .ogg file. And I don't really know how to do that - there was an editor some time ago who uploaded those sound files. However, that editor got blocked for unrelated reasons. As far as the data files go, the editor who created the download is long since retired. Sorry this answer wasn't very helpful, but if you're wanting to add some audio files to the wiki you're completely on your own. Jeff (talk· ) 10:32, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's so annoying, and it sounds hard. I better get someone to do that for me. Billy cougar (talk) 10:33, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Just a question Do you remember the cluster fuck that was WCW Starrcade 1997 main event between Hogan and Sting? What should've been the biggest match in WCW history turned out to be a joke. The build up to the main event was fantastic and went on for nearly a year. But the way the match ended was a pile of shit. I can guess why it ended like that. Eric Bischoff said in a shoot interview once that because Sting had not wrestled in ages, was a bit out of shape, and did not have a tan(WTF?), they changed the outcome of the match. I think that is just excuses for what really happened. What happened was it was Hogan's ego and refusal to put Sting over clean was the real reason. What do you think? :I'm pretty sure it was 100% Hogan screwing up everything to appease his own ego. Did you read any of that stuff about Hogan's WCW contract being leaked, and how he had absolute creative control over every single aspect of his character. Eric Bischoff's always been a Hogan mark and even though he's usually pretty honest about his screwups in WCW, he has a circle the wagon mentality about anything involving Hogan. Jeff (talk· ) 20:23, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah I knew he had creative control in WCW. I'm surprised he put Goldberg over cleanly. Hogan always had to hog the spotlight, whether he had the title or not. I know he is one of the biggest icons ever in wrestling, but he is an egotistical prick too. I remember reading that in 1988 when Macho Man became the WWF Champion, Hogan asked Vince to create the Mega Powers just so he can stay in the main event picture when he didn't have the belt. WrestleMania 9 is another example of his ego. Yokozuna won the title beating Bret Hart and Hogan wins it 30 seconds later. Now the plan was for Hogan to drop the title to Bret Hart at SummerSlam that year, but he wouldn't put Bret over because in his words "Bret was a small guy". There is other examples I have, but I'll just use those for now. Messi1983 (talk) 20:49, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :::I didn't start watching wrestling until the mid 90s so I don't remember the days when Hogan was actually popular. I just know that while he was in WCW I couldn't stand it any time he was on the screen and his matches were always the worst ones on the card. Jeff (talk· ) 02:15, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::I started watching it when I was 7. My first PPV was WrestleMania 7. I started watching WCW when I was 8. I know Flair sometimes hogged the spotlight too, but unlike Hogan, he could actually wrestle and put guys over. Hogan used more wrestling moves in Rocky III than he did in most of his career matches in WWE and WCW. Mid 90s? I bet you marked out when the NWO started? Messi1983 (talk) 08:31, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::Missed that, actually. I don't remember exactly when I got into wrestling, but the nWo had already started. Also, when I first got in to it my parents didn't have cable, so the only show I could watch was the syndicated WCW show. I don't remember exactly when I finally got cable, but my first PPV was WCW Halloween Havoc '97, which had that awesome Rey Misterio, Jr. vs Eddy Guerrero Mask vs Cruiserweight Title match. Check it out, WWE uploaded it. Honestly though, WCW was pretty bad and so were the matches - the bad matches just hadn't really eclipsed the nWo storyline. The nWo storyline was pretty much ruined when Hogan pinned Sting though. Jeff (talk· ) 08:44, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::NWO storyline was brilliant for the first year and a half up until Starrcade 97. After that it went downhill and got sour. They should've just kept the members to just three. Hogan, Hall and Nash. But as it went on, everyone and their mother, became a member of the NWO. Even Vincent became a member haha. Mind you I did like the NWO Wolfpac with Nash, Luger, Konnan, Savage, and Sting. Messi1983 (talk) 12:46, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I still got my Wolfpac t-shirt. People always get on about how Nash beating Goldberg was the worst thing ever - well it was, but people like to pretend Nash wasn't equally popular. During that match the announcers had to keep no-selling the Wolfpac fans chanting Goldberg Sucks. But of course Nash and the entire Wolfpac turning heel and returning to being Hoagin's #2 ruined all that too. ::::::::Speaking of heel turns, remember when WCW tried to turn Sting heel and the fans were like "nuh uh, face is what Sting is doing at the time" and booed everyone who wrestled him? Jeff (talk· ) 17:22, January 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::The Fingerpoke of Doom. UGH! Seriously who's idea was that? I thought Goldberg's heel turn in 2000 was just as bad. It didn't last long and they had him turn face again quickly when he feuded with Scott Steiner. Sting was a face for so long that turning him heel was a stupid idea. Sting attacking a face Hogan may have worked if they was in the WWF, but WCW fans are different as I think many of them were sick of Hogan by then. Some wrestlers are meant to be faces only. Same with some are meant to be heels. Messi1983 (talk) 20:53, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::WCW was really, really bad in 99 and 00. Shame that by the time it started getting good again it was too late. Also kind of funny that Johnny Ace/John Laurinitis was responsible for WCW's uptick in 2001 (they made him the head match planner, and the actual wrestling got tons better), but also responsible for WWE's awful period in the mid-late 2000s because he had no clue what kind of wrestlers people actually wanted to watch. Jeff (talk· ) 01:22, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::It was indeed. It had got to the point where I dread watching Nitro and the PPVs. I hardly watch wrestling now and haven't watched it regularly since WrestleMania 22. Although I did keep an eye on things when I heard Sting was joining the WWE. His debut was brilliant. However, he lost to Triple H at WrestleMania and then injured his neck at Night of Champions. What is the fucking point of bringing in a legend, who can still wrestle at his age, and make him lose all the time. Seriously, has there ever been one WCW guy that has gotten over and became a star in WWE? Messi1983 (talk) 07:14, January 8, 2016 (UTC) (undent) There've been a few. Eddy Guerrero (RIP) comes to mind. Rey Mysterio, kind of - even when they let him be Heavyweight Champ he gets booked badly but that's because Vince hates Cruiserweights. Booker T. got pushed alright, but only after he started doing the King Booker gimmick. And it's impossible to say but it looked like they were about to start pushing DDP properly when he injured himself on that superplex. But if you're talking people who got pushed without an asterisk or without being held back at least a little bit, Eddy and only Eddy. Jeff (talk· ) 08:36, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :I agree with Eddie, but that is about it. I wouldn't call Rey Mysterio a huge star, but he was over with the fans though and he only really got his first run as World Champion because Eddie passed on as it was meant for him. Booker T should've won the title against Triple H at WrestleMania 19. He got fucked over on that one big time and it took a few years for him to get back into the main event picture. In fact it was Triple H's reign of terror on Raw that put me off the WWE. I do miss WCW. I have watched TNA now and then and you should watch it too, as Jarrett does not compete in it anymore. Messi1983 (talk) 17:37, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Here are a lot of examples of Hogan and his backstage politics http://www.wrestlingforum.com/general-wwe/603135-hulk-hogan-politics.html. More I read about him, the more I despise him. Messi1983 (talk) 17:51, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :::I've always despised Hogan. Mind you I'm pretty much an anti-fan of Russo too, but Russo getting rid of Hogan was almost awesome - I only say almost because Hogan got to sit on his ass getting paid to do nothing after the Jarrett swerve. And notice that WCW started improving almost immediately after Hogan was driven out... Jeff (talk· ) 21:22, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yes it did improve a bit. We got a new champion in someone who deserved the title in Booker T. Hogan filed a lawsuit against Russo for defamation of character, but it was dropped in 2003. That was the best thing Russo did, was getting rid of Hogan. He cost too much money too per PPV appearance as his contract states that he got a percentage of PPV revenue. Messi1983 (talk) 07:29, January 9, 2016 (UTC) US Election It looks like the election will be between Clinton and Trump. If I was American, I wouldn't bother voting. Messi1983 (talk) 12:39, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Let me put it this way - I'm currently on the "anyone but Clinton" wagon, but Trump's doing his best to make me say 'meh fuckit'. Jeff (talk· ) 01:30, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I think she'll win it. Lesser of two evils. Messi1983 (talk) 19:45, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Anyways I'll be voting on the UK referendum in June, which is the the in/out question on the European Union. I know what I am voting and why. I am voting to stay in the EU, cause we are stronger as a part of it, and weaker not a part of it. Messi1983 (talk) 20:27, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::If I were in the UK, I'd be in favor of getting out of the EU because 1) it's only as strong as its weakest link and its weakest link is embroiled in a bankruptcy crisis, 2) it's way too "progressive." Course, if I were in the UK I'd be moving out of the UK because I won't live in a place without expansive gun rights. Jeff (talk· ) 01:59, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I have a feeling many will vote to leave the EU and that's what will happen. Their reasons are different to why you would vote out if you was residing here though. Their main reason is they do not like EU migrants coming to the UK and taking jobs for cheaper labour. Messi1983 (talk) 09:38, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, McJeff! A user recently nominated Bully for inclusion in our gaming footers. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:12, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :I think I've got to respectfully decline, I think this wiki is better off as a quiet backwater than it would be with an influx of new editors. Should that rumored sequel to Bully ever materialize, I'll probably change my mind and go with the gaming footer though. Jeff (talk· ) 21:05, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Can't access my account Hey Jeff, it's Hua. For some reason I can't seem to access my original user account. And even when I clicked the forgot password button, I didn't receive any e-mail from the wikia. What's the solution? 13:59, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :Try using to Wikia and explain the problem to them. They might be able to help. Jeff (talk· ) 15:03, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Whoops. Seems I forgot to log in last time with the backup account. Anyways, thanks. I've been in contact with one of the staff recently. Hope they can help me get this sorted out. Hua Xiong2 (talk) 18:41, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Back in action There we go, I got that issue sorted out and I'm back in action now. Thanks again for pointing me to Wikia help. Hua Xiong (talk) 06:31, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :No problemo, and welcome back! Jeff (talk· ) 19:05, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Algernon Papadopoulos Hi, i am making an enquiry as to why you reverted the edit i made toward the Algernon Papadopoulos page, the info provided was accurate in that "Papadopoulos" is a common greek surname, but may/not indicate Algernon's descent. i have made only 2 edits to this wiki and both have been reverted, i don't know if there is a reason for that, but i would just like some clarification of the current situation. Thanks, SnakeHead1 (talk) 23:12, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Hi. As a rule of thumb we on Bully Wiki are not interested in discussing the etymology and ethnic origins of last names because it isn't relevant. See Bully Wiki:Manual of Style#Characteristics, where it says "The etymology/ethnic origins of characters' last names generally should not be noted." :Regarding this edit, it was reverted because any random clique member may be seen smoking; that behavior is in no way unique to Fatty. :I apologize for not using edit summaries to explain this to you. However, the reason the rule forbidding ethnic origins/etymology of names was started was because it took over the wiki at one point, and editors who tend to be interested in it tend to become very salty over the subject in general. In fact, a few have gone vandal over it. Or to put it in informal internet terms - it is a constant source of spergery. That's why the rule was made and why the rule isn't up for debate. Jeff (talk· ) 03:35, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Wow Has our friendship really been a decade long? Where does the time fly? Seems like only yesterday I joined Wikipedia and started editing on the Bully characters page. Messi1983 (talk) 20:48, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :It's crazy. Remember how we came over to Wikia in the first place to get away from obnoxious Wikipedia rules lawyers like that RobJ1981 guy? Remember how much trouble we had with the Girl Lover Vandal in the early days? Mizu101 and his demand to be made administrator? Wikiwikiwikioldschool and all his nonsense? Kingofawosemeness? Long time, good times. Jeff (talk· ) 06:45, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I kind of miss those happy days :-) Messi1983 (talk) 11:57, May 6, 2016 :::Yeah it was a lot livelier back then. On the other hand sometimes I like how quiet it is these days too. You get to missing the activity, but then when you get some it's like "oh yeah this sucks" - remember how glad we all were to be rid of Big Brudda? Jeff (talk· ) 18:05, May 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Indeed it is quiet nowadays. I still ain't holding out hope for a sequel neither. Messi1983 (talk) 10:24, May 9, 2016 (UTC) EU and other stuff Every cloud has a silver lining. Although I backed the remain in the EU campaign and despite the referendum result being 52% - 48% in favour of leave...our Prime Minister, David Cameron is resigning in October. So hopefully we'll go to the polls and have a snap election. All in all, quite happy with how things have turned. Don't you sonetimes wished a President you disliked resigned from office? Messi1983 (talk) 11:11, June 24, 2016 (UTC) :I've been praying for something - anything - to end the unmitigated catastrophe that has been the Obama presidency since he took office, but no one's listening. Jeff (talk· ) 15:27, June 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Not long now to wait until he leaves office. He has been a horrible failure of a President. There is no such thing as a good leader for both our countries anymore...all politicians are useless nowadays. Messi1983 (talk) 17:44, June 24, 2016 (UTC) :::I know. I'm thinking it'll be a few years before the dust settles and we know whether leaving the EU will be a net positive or negative for you guys, but I know the EU had a lot of problems but also made travel and finding work opportunities easier for you guys. Meanwhile, here in the US we've got a 2 party election where the majority of the electorate actively hates both candidates. And I honestly don't think it'll matter how I vote, because I don't think either of them could run a tp dispenser let alone a country. Jeff (talk· ) 22:57, June 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::Clinton or Trump? Jesus...feel bad for you guys no matter who you get. I think leaving the EU would be a positive for us even if I did back remain. Messi1983 (talk) 18:49, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::For the second time in this country's history we have a female Prime Minister. She took office yesterday when Dodgy Dave left 10 Downing Street. Mind you, you guys could end up with a female president soon. Got nothing against females being political leaders but it will remind most Brits of when the Iron Lady was Prime Minister. Messi1983 (talk) 05:47, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Email Sent you an email on your mcjeff yahoo account I think, or is it gmail? Messi1983 (talk) 09:24, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :It's Yahoo, I'll check it out. Jeff (talk· ) 02:34, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Bully modding wiki Hey mcjeff, been meaning to contact you about this subject for a while now, but put it off a lot. About two years ago, I started the bully modding wikia, after SWEGTA mentioned it in a video it got a small amount of users but it was quickly forgotten about and me and the other admins tossed it aside. I'm hoping to start up the wikia properly now. There's still a few things to be done before I'm hoping to start putting it out there properly again, like writing more about the different ways of modding bully and stuff like that. Anyway, I was hoping that we could discuss the wikia being featured or mentioned on this wiki once I've updated the pages a little. This could take anywhere from a week to a month until it's in a good enough state to be featured and "advertised" Please write back when you can and we can discuss this properly --Gembo555 (talk) 01:19, August 6, 2016 (UTC) I've seen some dumb policies in my time. This takes the biscuit. It's 1984 all over again ;) Messi1983 (talk) 17:44, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, it's ridiculous. But, VaultBoy was always mad about staff not being super-active, and I'm not surprised that with him as the lead bureaucrat that he's gotten the wiki full of kids who think the same. Jeff (talk· ) 20:12, August 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I've officially retired from that wiki just right now. Although I will read the community notice board, promotion requests, and each staff talk pages just for a laugh now and then. Messi1983 (talk) 22:06, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :::I vote on stuff every once in a while but I don't do stuff anymore. Jeff (talk· ) 01:44, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah I noticed you voted on whether to change to message walls or not. Message walls are usually horrible. Messi1983 (talk) 06:51, August 13, 2016 (UTC) So I stumbled across this... A friend of mine linked me to this. I'm quite surprised at some of the revelations here: http://www.frygallery.com/bully Look at the bottom row. All pictures of beta models. Notably, quite a number of characters looked different (Troy, Tom, Edgar, Jerry, Gurney), there was no Juri but instead Bob was in his place, all the girls had underwear models (not to mention they look a lot older, but still no idea how anyone thought they could get away with that), and last but not least, the townspeople (shopkeepers and blue skies residents) were called townies...yeah, a wealth of info to be deduced from this, haha. Hua Xiong (talk) 14:53, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :That's awesome. So much for a productive Saturday, I gots me some wiki editing to do. Jeff (talk· ) 15:52, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Forgot to mention, although I think you already saw it by now, but interestingly Petey was originally the same height as Jimmy and Gary. I guess they made him shorter so he'd look more believably vulnerable. Hua Xiong (talk) 08:51, August 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::I noticed that too. Also with the bullies, looks like Troy and Ethan were originally supposed to be a little bit chubby, and Troy's hair color was different. Plus I couldn't tell cos the image was low-res but it looked like Gary didn't have his scar. And Ernest was the same size as Donald. Jeff (talk· ) 17:01, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::I notice that Jimmy has the same school uniform as the Bullies. Yes Trent looks like he has been eating too many pies and Tom doesn't have a shiner. Messi1983 (talk) 18:12, August 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Also the Townies had basically their current outfits in design, but they hadn't decided to make all of them orange yet. And Edgar was tiny and had a completely different face. Jeff (talk· ) 21:18, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Derby is also only as tall as the medium sized preps too. Also looking at the Bullies again...they all look a bit on the stocky side. Messi1983 (talk) 08:36, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Pinky dispute Hello I believe we have recently had a dispute on the pinky page so I had not realized you were a admin so I'm here to talk it out. :I'm an admin, and so is the other user who reverted you, Messi1983. :Thank you for wanting to talk it over. :Although Jimmy and Pinky never officially break up, they are not seen together during the game's storyline after the events of Chapter 2. The fact that she remains kissable is irrelevant - once any character is kissed (including the kissable boys) they remain at 100% standing with Jimmy for the rest of the game. So even though Mandy breaks up with Jimmy in Chapter 5 according to her dialogue, she'll still kiss him. The point is that remaining kissable is a game mechanic, not proof that they stay together as a couple. Jeff (talk· ) 02:43, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I get what your saying but I'm telling you you don't need to put that because you never stated she and Jimmy became a couple. It states he won her over wich is the case for all girls in the game and they went on a date buts that's were the relevance to chapter 2 ends so it's not really worth mentioning it. As for breaking up I'm not really sure Jimmy broke up with any of the girls they may get mad but nothing ever comes of it, if I were to guess developers did this for the sake of players choice and gamplay mechanics. :::I'm afraid I disagree with everything you just said. My point remains as I stated it, I have nothing further to add. Since the article has been the same for 8 years, and the other editor who participated agrees that it should remain as it is, the change will not be made to the article. Jeff (talk· ) 05:57, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::I should also add, a counterargument could be that if the game mechanics is the argument that they're still together, then technically Lola in a cutscene broke up with Jimmy, but yet she's still kissable afterwards. Basically we're going by cutscenes and how relevant characters are in them, since gameplay doesn't always translate to canon (for example, in Yakuza you can throw people off roofs in gameplay, but that doesn't kill them since they reappear in the cutscene afterwards). Hua Xiong (talk) 19:10, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::Looks like he's not coming back. Good riddance. Jeff (talk· ) 03:38, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Question You still use AIM? Messi1983 (talk) 13:02, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :I don't really have it anymore but I can use it directly from aim.com. Jeff (talk· ) 15:31, September 13, 2016 (UTC) MW Hmm, it's crazy that you are still active on wikias, you remember the old GTA MW drama? LMAO Mantiix (talk) 17:29, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :MW???? Messi1983 (talk) 06:07, October 1, 2016 (UTC) ::On another note...I just love being pedantic ;) Messi1983 (talk) 06:32, October 1, 2016 (UTC) I'm done with editing. Check out the community notice board. Once Soda replaces me here...I am requesting my account be globally blocked. I will also delete my bookmarks to wikis I have edited on. I have been semi active now for years and it's time I moved on. Keep in contact with me now and then by email...as I value our friendship. Messi1983 (talk) 01:02, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :I'll miss having you around bro. But if you want to be done with Wikia, having your account locked is probably a good idea. The only thing is I don't always remember to check my email, but hey, if you send me one and I don't answer just post as an IP. Jeff (talk· ) 04:26, October 12, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes I'll let you know through I.P. I've made Soda a B'crat. I don't know if I've removed my tools as it said the datacenter is currently unavailable. But I have resigned. Messi1983 (talk) 07:56, October 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes the tools removed and my account is pending globally blocked. That's me done :) It was a good run haha...8 long years I think. Anyways have fun editing and don't block to many people...including my I.P ;) 08:11, October 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sent an email to your wiki yahoo address. 07:09, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Bully Is 10 Years Old Today Hard to believe Bully is now ten years old today. I still want Rockstar to make the sequel, but it has been ten years although I would love to be pleasantly surprised. Still hard to believe the game is that old though. I still remember actively playing it like it was yesterday. Lol. Zak Zakaryas (talk) 17:46, October 17, 2016 (UTC) The Paddle cutscene Hi. I noticed you mentioned to that user that the video looks suspect because of the dialogue spliced in between the video. In actuality, the reason that video has those clips interlaced with the rest of the video is to show and compare the similarity between the camera angle left in the game, and the one shown in the trailer with the complete dialogue. And the video creator is a credible source, so personally I think the information should be readded. I'll leave that judgement up to you, though. Hua Xiong (talk) 21:25, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Bully Modding Wiki Oh hey, sorry i took so long to respond, been kinda busy. Anyway I haven't done too much on it since August so it'll take until probably the end of November to get it into a good enough state. I'll let you know then. Btw I think I fucked up and posted this as a response to something, so sorry about that lmao. Stepdad postcard Is ther a link to Jimmy's Stepdad postcard? Because there is no picture of it on his page, and when does he wear purple suit with green trousers looking like Gerald Ford? Billy cougar (talk) 09:56, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Response to your question You don't say here whether you prefer threads to proceed inline or go back to the respondent's talk page, so I'll just drop a note here that I replied at User talk:TreyHarris#Anniversary edition question. Thanks. TreyHarris (talk) 21:25, December 15, 2016 (UTC)